The Void
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Continuación del capitulo 13 de Super Samurai, The Master Returns. Jayden esta débil y ya no piensa con claridad, los recuerdos le juegan una mala pasada mientras los rangers intentan salvarlo.


_Este es mi primer Fanfiction. Esta realizado a partir del capitulo 13 de la 2º temporada ("The master returns") titulada "Super Samurai"._

_En ese episodio, el Maestro Xandred vuelve a la tierra, pero solo por un corto tiempo. Jayden intenta protejer a sus amigos e intentar recobrar la confianza en si mismo, pero Xandred es mas fuerte que el y lo deja muy mal herido._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Power Rangers is from Saban.

* * *

- ¡Jayden, Jayden despierta! –

Escuchaba a Mike desde lejos. Mi cabeza me estaba matando y mi cuerpo ya se sentía adormecido a causa de los golpes de Xandred.

- Deker tenía razón, ya no soy el de antes. Soy débil, ahora dependo de mi equipo para luchar mis batallas.

- Lo siento amigo, tengo que tomar esto prestado. –

Sentí una mano que arrancaba la caja negra de mis rígidos dedos. Creo que era Kevin, el mismo le dijo a Emily que cuidara de mí.

Pronto ya no sentí más voces a mí alrededor ni ningún alarido intentando despertarme de mi miseria. Por fin me había desmayado.

El suelo se sentía diferente, helado, casi como si me hubiese recostado en una pila de hojas de hielo seco. Pasé la mano por el irregular piso, me apoye en el e intente levantarme con cuidado. Estaba en una especie de bosque horriblemente oscuro y totalmente en silencio. Me puse en pie con dificultad y un chillido casi me devuelve al suelo, comencé a caminar intentando no chocarme con un árbol o algo más. Todo era tan tranquilo, algo aterrador, pero pacifico, se escuchaba a una especie de pájaro "cantar" cada tanto y el ruido cercano de un arroyo. El frío no lo hacía tan apetecible y fue aun peor cuando empezaron a golpearme las ventiscas. Me sostuve de un árbol que olía a viejo, pero el viento no cedía, me aferre como pude mas era inútil, el árbol comenzó a soltar astillas y en un descuido me solté.

Rodé metros y metros hasta que no pude respirar, mi nariz dolía a horrores y pataleaba por salir del agua pero era más fuerte que yo, todo era más fuerte que yo.

Estire la mano hacia la superficie buscando algo sólido de que agarrarme, clave mis manos en la tierra de la orilla y forcé mi salida antes de ahogarme. Ahogarme en un sueño, ni en mi subconsciente puedo confiar.

Tosí grandes cantidades de agua y me abrace a mi mismo tratando de quitarme el espantoso frio que tenia, me pare para encontrarme en mi casa, en la mansión Shiba. Recorrí todas las habitaciones, todos los cuartos pero solo para comprobar que estaba solo.

Me fui a la sala y me recosté en los sillones, fije mi vista en el pasillo donde queda la puerta principal y me quede en silencio y temblando. Cerré los ojos despacio esperando salir de la pesadilla cuando escuche unos pasos firmes en la entrada, me senté abruptamente.

- Eres débil hermanito. –

Lauren se quedo parada mirándome desde el pasillo.

- Es increíble que hayas tirando tanto tiempo de entrenamiento a la basura. Eres una farsa. Eres un farsante, no dudo que en cuanto vuelva a esta casa, los Rangers se olvidaran de ti. –

- Basta. –

- Sabes que es la verdad, yo nunca te mentiría hermanito. –

Sentía venir el llanto, pero no le iba a dar el placer a Lauren. Me pare y salí de la casa.

- Vamos, huye, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. –

Corrí por la desértica calle y no pare hasta llegar al muelle, donde normalmente estaría Antonio pescando algo. Me acerque a la baranda y me largue a llorar.

- Ya no puedo. Ya no puedo con esto. –

- Hazlo. –

Escuche a los otros Rangers sobre mi hombro susurrándome, mire las olas golpear con fuerza la pared del muelle.

Me subí al barandal tambaleando y di un respiro sintiendo el olor a mar colándose por todo mi cuerpo.

Esto es lo que quiero. Es lo que merezco.

Me deje caer.

- Vamos Jayden, resiste. –

Sentí las manos tibias de Emily palpar mi rostro algo fuera de sus casillas. La mire intentando sonreírle y ella me devolvió una sonrisa perturbada.

Los otros llegaron en cuestión de segundos, todos preguntando si estaba bien. Ahí es cuando recordé el dolor, el entumecimiento y la vergüenza.

Me ayudaron a pararme y con un giro del símbolo Power ya estábamos en la puerta de la mansión Shiba. Mike y Kevin me llevaron casi a rastras a la casa, donde esperaba Mentor, totalmente asustado. Me recostaron en los sillones y otra oleada de dolor me golpeo con fuerza, ya no podía mas, pero no quería desmayarme de nuevo, no quería volver a vivir otra pesadilla.

Sentí muchas manos sobre mí, palpando, buscando las heridas e intentado no perderme. Relaje el cuerpo y exhale evitando un dolor punzante en mi pecho. Sentí a Antonio aguantar la respiración cuando lo hice, creyendo que, no sé, tal vez ya era muy tarde.

Me forcé a abrir los ojos para despejar dudas, Antonio ya estaba a mi lado y Mía empapaba inútilmente un trapo ya sucio quitándome la tierra mezclada con sangre del rostro. Mike trajo unas tijeras y cortó mi remera revelando las interminables heridas supurantes en mi cuerpo, subí un poco la cabeza y solo llegue a ver grandes manchones carmesí en mi piel.

Emily evitaba mirar, estaba espantada y llorando pero nadie la reconfortaba.

- Emmy… no te preocupes, mañana estaré como nuevo. – dije dificultosamente. Ella se mostró un poco mas aliviada.

Mentor corría de un lado a otro con objetos casi quirúrgicos que jamás había visto en la casa. Kevin le tendió una botellita con un líquido transparente y Mike comenzó a embeber unas gasas con ese líquido.

- Respira hondo. – me susurro Antonio.

Lo hice y casi quede sentado del horrible ardor y dolor que me carcomía la carne cuando empezaron a limpiar las heridas.

Me echaron hacia atrás con delicadeza y pude distinguir a Mentor llenando una jeringa.

- Que mal momento para temerle a las agujas. – dije y Antonio intento sonreír.

- Esto te va a dejar adormilado, no sentirás nada pero estarás consciente. – dijo Mentor intentando calmarme.

Asentí con la cabeza y Ji me aplico la jeringa.

¿De dónde habrá sacado todo esto este hombre?.

Deje escapar el aire con dificultad una vez más y me dedique a mirar hacia el techo mientras el mundo ponía sus ojos en mí.


End file.
